


Through the Smoke

by wednesday



Series: WDLF wednesday [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Iorveth in youth. The past is only ash and blood.
Series: WDLF wednesday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Through the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Once upon a time you told me about that young Iorveth avatar in Gwent, so this is a picture of young Iorveth just for you!


End file.
